Come Back Home
by bangdaengx
Summary: "Jangan menungguku pulang" -Soonyoung. / "Pulanglah. Aku menunggumu. Kembali ke rumah, Soon. Karena hanya rumah ini lah yang menjadi tujuanmu untuk pulang. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau pulang." -Jihoon. / Sejauh jauhnya merpati terbang, pada akhirnya ia akan kembali pada sangkarnya. / Seventeen. SoonHoon.


Jihoon itu tipe orang yang selalu berpikir positif. Banyak temannya yang menyarankan agar dirinya berpisah dengan `orang itu`, tapi Jihoon tidak mau menerima saran dari temannya karena `orang itu` merupakan orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Jihoon, dan `orang itu` pula yang menggenggam tangannya disaat ia mengalami masa masa sulit.

Sayangnya, `orang itu` kini telah berubah.

Baik secara penampilan, maupun perbuatannya.

Dan..

Lee Jihoon bukan merupakan prioritas utama lagi bagi `orang itu`

Karena di dalam hati `orang itu` tidak hanya ada nama Lee Jihoon.

Dulu, Jihoon sangat menginginkan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, dan keinginannya terkabul. Ia menikah dengan pria bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang merupakan tipe orang humoris.

Tahun pertama pernikahan mereka sangat bahagia dan tidak ada satupun masalah, kalaupun ada mungkin hanya perbedaan pendapat dan Soonyoung akan mengalah karena Jihoon itu keras kepala. Pernah suatu hari mereka akan pergi untuk berlibur, Jihoon ngambek karena tidak mau diajak kemah di daerah pegunungan karena Jihoon takut tersesat. Soonyoung akhirnya membatalkan keinginannya untuk kemah di daerah pegunungan dan dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan Jihoon untuk pergi ke pantai untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Saat itu Soonyoung menanyakan mengapa Jihoon ingin pergi ke pantai hanya untuk melihat matahari terbenam, kemudian Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menatap mata Soonyoung, "Alasannya, aku ingin menikmati moment moment indah seperti ini bersamamu. Walaupun mungkin menurutmu ini sangatlah kuno dan tidak asik, tetapi menurutku ini adalah sebuah keindahan dan rahmat Tuhan karena aku disini tidak sendirian. Ada kau yang menemaniku. Aku sangat menghargai waktu, Soonyoung. Selagi kita masih bisa bersama, aku akan membuatmu selalu mengingatku di dalam pikiran dan hatimu. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh..,"

Tepat setelah Jihoon menjelaskan alasannya tersebut, bibir seorang Kwon Soonyoung dengan lembutnya telah menempel pada bibir Jihoon.

Mereka berdua berciuman tepat saat matahari mulai terbenam.

Apakah berciuman dengan pasangan dengan background langit senja adalah sebuah hal yang kuno dan tidak asik? Hanya orang orang kurang pandai yang menjawabnya 'iya'.

Di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka masih berjalan dengan mulus, hanya saja Soonyoung merasa diabaikan oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung sedang menatap bosan ke arah Jihoon yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas kertas yang dipegang Jihoon.

"Ji, aku ingin makan.,"

Soonyoung berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk leher suami mungilnya itu dari belakang. Jihoon menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk mengusap lengan Soonyoung.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyiapkan makan malammu di atas meja makan? Makanlah duluan, aku akan menyusul nanti."

Jihoon melepas pelukan Soonyoung, ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Soonyoung. Setelah itu ia meraih dagu Soonyoung dan mengecup bibir suami sipitnya sekilas.

"Aku janji, aku akan menyusul setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.,"

Soonyoung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Jihoon hanya menghela nafasnya, ia menatap foto pernikahan mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin membebanimu terlalu berat. Dengan menjadi penulis lirik lagu dan menjualnya di beberapa agency, aku bisa berpenghasilan sendiri, Soonyoung.."

Pada tahun ketiga Soonyoung mulai bekerja di sebuah club malam sebagai dancer. Awalnya Jihoon sempat marah, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai menerima pekerjaan Soonyoung. Ia mendukung apapun keputusan yang di ambil oleh suaminya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh aneh, Soon. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau pulang. Jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu, nanti kau bisa sakit. Semangat, Soon!"

Jihoon mengatakannya saat Soonyoung akan berangkat bekerja, tepat 11 bulan saat Soonyoung bekerja di club itu. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan mengacak surai hitam milik Jihoon.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih sudah mendukungku, sayang. Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah duluan di kamar. Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat yang aneh aneh. Aku berangkat."

Sebelum benar benar berangkat, Soonyoung menyempatkan untuk mencium bibir Jihoon dan memberinya sedikit lumatan ringan.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi sayangnya….

Kwon Soonyoung telah mengingkari janjinya, tepat di hari pernikahannya yang sudah berumur empat tahun.

.

"Sonyoung kau tidak pulang lagi malam ini?,"

Jihoon sedang berbicara dengan Soonyoung melalui telefon.

 _"_ _Maaf Ji, aku sedang sibuk. Nanti aku hubungi lagi ya. Sshh Ah.,"_

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, dia yang salah dengar atau memang tadi Soonyoung sedang menahan desahan?

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin. Bisa jadi Soonyoung sedang tersandung atau mungkin sariawan?

"Soon kau sed—"

 **Tuttt… tuttt… tutttt…**

"—dang apa…"

Jihoon menatap sendu layar ponselnya.

Lagi lagi Soonyoung mematikan telefonnya secara sepihak.

"Sudah hampir dua minggu kau tidak pulang, Soon. Aku merindukanmu.. Pulanglah, aku ingin memelukmu. Aku sudah berhenti menulis lirik lagu.. Pulanglah.."

Jihoon tidak menangis. Karena ia tidak akan pernah menangis karena Soonyoung tidak mau melihatnya menangis.

"Tuhan, lindungi dimanapun Soonyoung berada. Bawalah dia pulang ke rumah. Jangan biarkan hal hal buruk menimpanya. Jauhkan dia dari manusia manusia jahat.. Tuhan, aku merindukannya.. Aku merindukan Soonyoung.."

Saya membawa fandom baru nih,

SoonHoon ini couple yang imut imut gimana gitu wkwkwk.

Oh iya nih, endingnya sad atau happy ya enaknya? Bingung ini wkwk.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review, rekan rekan sekalian...


End file.
